Ready For Duty - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve and Catherine discuss how some physical changes may affect them both and Danny has some insights for his best friend.


_Sammy and Ilna: it never ceases to amaze me what a delight it is to be on this journey, and with two such amazing friends. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the fun and fabulousness. SUPERSAMMY thanks for another title :)  
_

 _REALMcRollers, thank you all. For everything. The incredible feedback, the loyalty, the love. We all appreciate it more than you know. Hugs_

* * *

 **Ready for Duty**

 **Sunday**

After 'making pancakes' and cleaning up the remnants of syrup in the kitchen … and bedroom, Steve and Catherine were lounging on the sofa. His eyes roamed her body, and he frowned almost imperceptibly, but Catherine caught the expression and said, "what?"

He ran a hand down her side and lightly squeezed her hip. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm great, why?"

"You lost a pound, maybe two, but you're eating the same and you haven't upped your workouts."

Catherine smiled. "I'm fine. I never gained any weight on the pill, but when women go off it, sometimes they lose a little water weight 'til their hormones level off." She glanced down at herself. "It's two pounds. I can't believe it even shows."

"It doesn't." He shook his head. "To anyone else."

She kissed him. "There's that eagle eye you have there, Commander."

His happy grin was tinged with relief. "Especially when it comes to you."

"Know what else happens when some people stop their pills?" She placed a hand on his thigh.

He tugged her into his lap. "Other than babies?'

She repositioned herself and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Their libido increases."

His grin grew. "You don't say?"

"I do say. You ready for that?"

She laughed when Steve flipped them so they were lying on the sofa, saying, "Mission-ready 24/7 if need be, Lieutenant," as he settled against her. "Even if additional naked nights are needed to expedite."

"Hmm, that 24/7 thing might be an issue at work." She pulled him closer and nipped at his lips while pressing up against him until his breath hitched.

"Breaks … mmm ... that's what lunch breaks are for …"

"That is _not_ what lunch breaks are for, but … ohh ... I appreciate the offer … maybe we can come home for lunch some days if we're not on a case?"

"There you have it …" He kissed her until they were both breathless. "Expedient."

* * *

Steve untangled himself from Catherine and stood.

"Where ya goin'?" She propped herself up on an elbow.

"Kitchen. Don't move." He went quickly and returned saying, "Here you go."

Catherine laughed. "We just had pancakes an hour ago."

"An hour and a half and we burned them off. Here." He sat in the curve her body made on the sofa, resting a hand on her hip. "Eat a cupcake."

"I want the strawberry one." She reached for the plate containing that and a chocolate version.

"You can have both." He leaned over and kissed her temple as she took a bite.

"Steve …"

"What?" He looked as innocent as he thought possible.

"The two pounds is normal." She shook her head as she polished off the cupcake.

"Good. Anything else I'm going to notice that's _normal_? Because …" He scooted her over so he could lie behind her against the back of the sofa. "I don't want to keep asking you, so I think it's good if I know." His eyes caught hers as she shifted to her back to look up at him.

"Okay." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Tell me when it gets TMI …"

"No such thing in this situation."

"I love you." She pecked his lips. "So, let's see, from what I've read, my cycle may be back immediately or take a few months, but I was always super regular so I'm thinking sooner rather than later. I clearly never had libido issues on the pill," she chuckled at his smirk and continued, "but like I said, that may increase. Oh, and my boobs may get a tiny bit smaller."

Steve shrugged.

"And they may be a little sore for a couple of weeks."

His gaze flicked to her chest. "You'll tell me, right?"

"Of course."

He looked pained. "I don't want you uncomfortable."

"I'll tell you. _If_ that happens. Which it may not. Oh, and I may get more crampy."

"You're gonna be in _pain_?" His eyes flashed. "Why? I don't like that, Catherine."

"The pills control cramping. It shouldn't be too bad. I've never had bad periods." She kissed him. "Stop worrying already. I got this. And _we've_ got this if I get pregnant."

He let out a breath. "I don't want you in pain, or uncomfortable, or …"

"Then you gotta take that up with Mother Nature. Because if this happens, one of us is gonna be more than a little uncomfortable pushing out a person." She placed a hand on his cheek with a smile. "And it'll be worth every second."

"I …" He sighed in resignation. "But you'll tell me if you're feeling bad so I can at least try to help?"

She held up a hand. "Promise. I love you for worrying but I'm fine. I'm fine now and I'll handle whatever, okay?"

"Hey." He tilted her face to his. "I never, _ever_ for a second doubt that. No one is stronger than you. I just want to pull my weight here. As much as I can."

* * *

 **HQ Monday**

Steve entered his partner's office and sat in the visitor's chair.

When Danny looked up to give his best friend his full attention, he saw it wasn't anything to worry about from Steve's body language. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just ... you said you had a book ..."

"A book? I have lots of books..." He grinned.

"About pregnancy and what I can do for Catherine, to help her, starting now. I don't want to bombard her with a million questions, but I need to have a plan. I googled some stuff, but there's a lot of misinformation out there. I want a reliable source."

His partner's grin was a mile wide. "And you came to Uncle Danno. Well, fear not, because I got you covered."

Steve nodded. "Good. Great, actually. Thanks."

Danny sobered. "You know I told you how I read everything I could get my hands on from the minute I knew Grace was coming? People busted my chops, but I didn't give a crap. 'Cause it helped. I mean nothing really prepares you, but … it helps. Because all you can do is be the backup while Cath goes through all the hard stuff, the physical stuff, and while I am well aware that no one is more of a warrior than your wife, I know how you are and I also know she'll appreciate it." Danny opened his drawer and tossed a book onto the desk in front of Steve. "I was gonna wait 'til we had some news, but this one covers pre-conception, too, so …"

Steve lifted the book and read, _Mayo Clinic Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy: From Doctors Who Are Parents, Too!_

"Start with that one. And ask me anything. It's been awhile, but I remember every detail of waiting for Grace to be born." His eyes sparkled with the thought of his daughter as a baby. "And every minute since."

Steve thumbed through the book, his brows knitted together. "Thanks. You know, it says here extra Omega 3's are good for Cath before she's even pregnant. I'll grill fish later …"

"And you're off…" Danny's expression was a combination of 'I knew it' and amusement as he stood and patted his best friend on the back. "It's a _guide_ , Steven, don't get too regimented and make Cath nuts or she'll blame me."

Catherine entered with a tap on the door. "Danny, you ready to go to over the … blame you for what?"

"Supplying your husband with a million and one pre pregnancy questions." He smiled as Steve continued to thumb through the book.

"Ahhh, I get it." She grinned. "That was very sweet, thanks." She stepped over to give him a hug. "And I'm officially dubbing you the answer guy for all those _trying to be a dad_ to _experienced_ _dad_ questions." She glanced at Steve who was still engrossed. "Hey, Commander, you with me?"

He nodded and stood, holding the book at his side, but marking his place with a finger between the pages. "To hell and back." His smile reached his eyes.

Danny Williams laughed. "Cath, you know I love you, so don't take me down for this but," he turned to Steve, " 'to hell and back'? Remember that phrase, babe, on a midnight Doritos and Swedish Fish run." At Catherine's look he held up his hands.

"I can get my own Doritos, you know." She took a seat in the vacated chair. "And I prefer gummy bears to Swedish Fish." She grinned.

Steve looked on in amusement until he and Catherine exchanged a look at Danny's next words.

"I'll give you a minute to absorb this - and keep in mind I have no doubt you'll go out on your own craving runs," a smirk crossed his face and the blue eyes twinkled with mirth, "until you can't fit behind the wheel ..."

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,  
_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
